the_twin_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigerius Ferrox
Tigerius Ferrox, also known as Bloodfang , is the currently deceased Primarch of the Emperors Fangs Space Marine Chapter. Tigerius led his Legion during the later years of the Great Crusade and also during the Heizan Heresy until his death. Tigerius was known to be a fiercely loyal servant to the Emperor of Mankind, but was also just as fierce a combatant, known for his excessive use of ambush and CQC tactics. History On Malkeir The Bloodfang The 11th Primarch originally landed in the east of a medium-sized jungle planet by the name of Malkeir, within the ‘country’ known by its inhabitants as Torinth. When he landed, he quickly adapted to his new surroundings, quickly learning how to survive in the dense jungle environment. During this time, the Primarch earned a fearsome reputation amongst the locals after repeatedly butchering their livestock and the occasional hunter. Legends soon spread of the savage known as Bloodfang, but as all legends are, these were highly exaggerated tales, often making it seem as though he were a skinchanger that transformed into a fierce tiger to terrorise the populace. Because of the reputation he had grown, a local minor Clan Leader, Galvanax Ferrox, decided that it was time he put an end to this monstrous savage. He spent weeks searching for the Bloodfang, countless days following the corpses of butchered Bulltigers and Coilwhips, only to finally find him sleeping within the hollowed-out corpse of an abnormally huge albino Bulltiger. When he saw that this Bloodfang was nothing more than a child, he took him as his own son, bringing him back to his small hold and naming him Tigerius, of Clan Ferrox The Young Conqueror Clan Ferrox was a relatively small clan, situated in a small piece of land in the far east of an area known as the Silverwood Peninsula. Once Tigerius was brought in by Galvanax, he was taught many things, mainly in relation to war and battle strategies. Galvanax would not rest until his Clan stood as the rulers of Silverwood. Once Tigerius was grown, this was relatively easy. With the help of the Primarch, armed with two axes with heads of darkstone, Clan Ferrox quickly took control of the other small clans around their area, even taking the large trading city of Estport. This was until they faced their first obstacle, the barbaric Clan Kadav, rulers of Skullhall. Even though Galvanax had achieved what he had wanted, Tigerius was not happy with having Kadav blocking them into the peninsula and began a guerilla war against Kadav, against his father's wishes. With the large amount of savage fighters serving under Kadav, storming Skullhall with their relatively small army would not work, even with the Primarch. So, Tigerius and a small squad of men instead quietly broke into Skullhall in the dead of night, and viciously slaughtered Viktor Kadav, leaving his corpse as a message for all who oppose him. With their leader dead, the savage horde quickly broke and scattered, leaving Skullhall for the taking. With Kadav dead, and the rest of Torinth within their reach, Galvanax rejoined his son in the rise to power, spreading Clan Ferrox’s influence throughout Torinth. Any who opposed the rule of Ferrox met a swift death; the druid clans of the Great Tree, the mole-like Clans of the Ghorian Mines and even the odd blood-cult Clans of the western salt plains all met their bloody execution at the hands of Tigerius Ferrox. Soon enough, most of Torinth was under the banner of Clan Ferrox, united under fear of the Bloodfang. But Torinth was soon not enough, Tigerius needed a war to fight and he would find one to the south, in the marshes and swamps of Ratulan Although the swamps of Ratulan were strange and foreign places to most of Tigerius' army, the people they found were mere savages and thus, they were able to swiftly kill any resistance they found. This was until they came into contact with the Mudlion Riders, the only relatively organised resistance found in Ratulan. The Mudlion Riders controlled most of southern Ratulan, centred on their city, Deepwood Gorge. The Mudlion Riders were lead by who came to be known as Clan Katatoth, an ancient bloodline that built Deepwood Gorge and were the first people on Malkeir to tame the large lizard creatures known as Mudlions. Due to the Torinthians never having faced mounted cavalry before, it was the Mudlion Riders that gave them the most difficulty during their conquest, taking many years until Tigerius had led his army to the Deepwood, which he was able to quickly take, but with severe casualties due to various traps set by the Riders. By the time Ratulan was sufficiently conquered, Galvanax was growing ever older and retired to the Lionhold to live out the rest of his life, ordering his son to stop any further conquests. The Greaving Son The Barbarian Warlord Discovery Meeting the Legion The Great Crusade The Heizan Heresy Death Personality Wargear Quotes By Ferrox About Ferrox